


Old Habits

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk





	Old Habits

"You haven't seen Shannon have you?" I asked of Tomo. 

"Umm. No?" He replied. 

Something in his voice told me that he knew exactly where my boyfriend was, he just didn't want to tell me. His eyes darted to the large steel doors that led out from the venue and to the emptying parking lot. 

"Damn it." I said softly 

"I didn't tell you shit" 

I knew exactly where to find him. I exited out to the lot and began to walk through the maze of trailers, and flatbed trucks that carried the bits and pieces of the show across the country. Finally, I stopped at the the two very large tour buses and spotted Shannon. 

He was surrounded by plumes of blue-white smoke, and standing alone between the parked buses. 

He'd done so well with not smoking these last couple of weeks. I walked slowly so as not to make my presence entirely known. I wasn't mad. Disappointed really. 

"You can be pissed at me later..." 

He held his cigarette between his thumb and finger when he turned around to face me. He took a couple of steps forward and inhaled another drag. 

"I'm not mad Shan."

"Yeah?" He asked as smoke billowed from him 

"Just... I dunno. Disappointed."

He walked toward me forcing me up against the back of one of the busses. 

"Well what the hell would you rather me do? I haven't a drink in god knows how long. I don't do those pills anymore. So how the hell do you propose I get rid of my frustration."

The scent of his sweat and the smoke filled my lungs, and somehow, I wasn't disgusted. Maybe I was even slightly turned on. 

"I... I dunno."

His cigarette was tossed to the wayside and now both hands pressed up against the bus and at my sides. 

"You don't know?" He growled in my ear. 

"No..." 

His body pressed closer to mine and I felt his thick, throbbing erection just at my pelvis. Grinding in to me, he let me know exactly what I could do to help relieve his...tension. 

"You sure darlin'?"

Before I could answer back, his lips crashed in to mine. The bittersweet taste of tobacco mixed with the familiarity of his kiss. His soft groans were felt deep in his chest as his powerful fingers pup my thighs and under my tight denim skirt. 

His mouth moved to my neck biting lightly. I felt his left hand pop the button on his jeans and listened as his zipper slid down. My skirt was now sitting at my hips. 

There was no denying now that his tension relief was me, and I was more than happy to oblige. Starting to take a bit of my control back, I reached my hand in to his jeans while my tongue and teeth ran across the dots and dashes of his L490 tattoo. 

Shannon's guttural moans rose up through his throat once my fingers wrapped around his warm prick. He was pulsing beneath my strokes. My leg was lifted and rested over his arm now, and once I slid my panties to the side his cock rested at my entrance. 

He waited. My eyes shut slowly as I felt him ease in to my warmth. Before I could fully adjust to him, he began a rhythm that was rough and hard. This was pure release for him. The band. The cigarettes. Whatever it was that ailed him, was being pounded out and in to me. 

Swear formed at his brow as body was being driven in to the metal of the back of the bus. My right hand gripped the back of his neck, pulling him to kiss me as he fucked me harder while my left steadied me. 

Shannon's forehead rested on mine as he locked his hazel eyes on to me. His heavy panting matched his thrusting as his mouth stayed open as if he were racing to a finish line that didn't exist. 

"Shan..." I moaned

"Shh"

I was already close but I held off as best I could but the tingles were starting. He rocked his hips grinding me harder. Making sure I felt every inch of him in every spot. 

"I... I can't..."

"Cum. Do it"

With the next few movements of Shannon's body, I let go, moaning as did. Apparently it was a little too loud because his hand covered my mouth. 

"You're gonna get us caught beautiful"

Maybe I liked the fear and idea of it. Maybe he did too. Whatever it was, Shannon finished just after me with gruff grunt and a lick of his lips.


End file.
